


To Move the Mountains

by ShortInsomniac98



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley Wants A Baby (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: Crowley tells Aziraphale he wants to have a baby.





	To Move the Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous request in which "Crowley nervously asks Aziraphale if he'd ever want to have a baby together after they've been married for a few years." I've never written anything like this before, and I hope I did it justice.

“Angel,” Crowley whispered into the darkness.

He didn’t even know if Aziraphale was awake, didn’t even know if he wanted him to be. This was a conversation he’d been holding in for days—no, for years, it seemed—but now that he’d finally gotten up the courage to say what he’d been thinking of, he wanted just another few days, especially once—

“Hm,” Azirpahale intoned sleepily, not moving at all.

“Angel, I—” Crowley said, cutting himself short.

“Yes, dear, I’m listening,” Aziraphale said calmly. “Is everything alright?”

“Angel, please,” Crowley whispered, “please don’t get upset. Please don’t judge me. I don’t think I could handle that right now.”

“You’re having an affair,” Aziraphale said after a moment’s silence.

“Oh, God, no,” Crowley said, sitting up, propping himself up on one arm to look down at Aziraphale in the dark.

Aziraphale looked up at him. “Then what have I got to be upset about, darling? Did you hurt someone?”

“No, I…”

“Then by all means, tell me,” he said, placing a gentle hand on Crowley’s cheek.

“Well, it’s more _ask_ than _tell_, really,” Crowley said.

“Okay.”

He closed his eyes tightly. “_I just…_”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said, sitting up, putting himself on an equal level with Crowley. “It’s alright. You can say it. You know you can tell me, or _ask me_, anything.”

“Have you ever wanted…something?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale chuckled lightly. “What do you mean? I’ve wanted lots of things. Some time alone to sit quietly and think, a good book, a nice glass of wine…a piece of cake.” He stroked Crowley’s cheek. “You.”

Crowley smiled. “Okay, maybe I should be a bit more clear.”

“That might help,” Aziraphale said, returning the smile reassuringly.

“Okay,” Crowley said, letting out a big breath, the air leaving his lungs shakily. “Have you ever wanted…Oh, God, this is harder than I thought it would be.”

“Take your time, my love.”

Crowley turned abruptly and grabbed the glass of water from his bedside table and drained it. Aziraphale watched with patience, and admittedly with a little bit of concern. He had never seen Crowley quite so anxious. Finally, Crowley lowered the glass again, keeping it in his hands to steady them.

“Okay, what I was going to ask is,” Crowley said slowly, unable to meet Aziraphale’s eyes, “have you ever wanted to have a child?”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, straightening. He looked past Crowley at something on the wall. “I…I don’t know. I suppose I’d never considered it.”

Crowley’s face fell. “Never considered it, or never _would_ consider it?” he asked, his voice hushed and flat.

“Dear…”

“I just…” Crowley said, burying his face in his hands. “Angel, I guess what I’m trying to say is that _I_ want to have one. I want to have a baby. Your baby, if you’ll let me. If you want it, too. I understand if you don’t. I really do. It’s stupid of me to bring it up.”

“_Crowley_.” Aziraphale placed a hand on his shoulder, and Crowley looked up at him. “It isn’t stupid. I’d only never considered it because I guess I never thought it possible. It may not be possible.”

“I want it to be,” Crowley said, his voice barely a breath of a whisper.

“And it also may be,” Aziraphale went on. “We don’t know, and we won’t know unless we try. And if you’d like to try, I would be a hundred percent on board.”

“Would you?” Crowley asked, hopeful.

“I would,” said Aziraphale. “I think it’s a marvelous idea. I would love to be parents together again.”

Crowley’s brow furrowed. “Again?” he asked.

“Like with Warlock.”

“Angel, I mean—I mean with our own baby,” said Crowley.

Aziraphale giggled. “I know,” he nodded. “I would love that. A baby, _our_ baby.”

“Really? You mean it?”

“Of course,” said Aziraphale.

Wordlessly, Crowley moved closer and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, burying his face in his neck as he held him close.

“Thank you,” he said after a moment. “I’m glad you aren’t upset.”

“Why on earth would I be?” Aziraphale asked. “You were wonderful with little Warlock, and you’re fantastic with Adam and his friends, and the children in town. For the last six thousand years, I’ve seen how good you are with children, dear, how much you love them and care about them. I think you’d be a great parent.”

“It might not work,” said Crowley softly, his voice muffled against Aziraphale’s neck. “An angel and a demon. Might not be compatible. We could try for years and it might never work.”

“But at least we could say we’ve tried,” said Aziraphale, stroking Crowley’s hair. “And if you really want this so badly, well, there’s always adoption.”

“You’re right,” said Crowley. “There’s always that.”

“I think it will work, though.”

“Do you?”

“Yes, I think it will,” said Aziraphale. “You’ve got faith to move the mountains, my dear.”

“Or at least to keep a flaming car in one piece from London to Tadfield,” Crowley chuckled, looking up at Aziraphale.

“Exactly,” Aziraphale said, laughing with him.

Crowley kissed him tenderly. “Yes, I think you’re right. It just might work.”


End file.
